


Holiday Colors

by Chaoswolf12



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Holiday, a little bit of crack and fluff, the twins being devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe decides that Starscream deserves some come-uppance and could use a little holiday spirit, so he gives him a little present. Starscream is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little bit of silliness that came to me, and I wanted to share it for the holidays, so here you go ^_^

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

The ice and snow made fighting harder. None of the Cybertronians had dealt with it before, and the slick conditions were effecting everyone, Autobot and Decepticon alike. Peds slipped while throwing punches, throwing mechs off balance. Running towards a combatant- whether to help an ally or engage an enemy- resulted in mechs bowling into each other, unable to stop. In the end, it devolved into a grappling pile of uncoordinated flailing.

 

Not even the fliers were unaffected. The snow coming down was thick and heavy, making it nearly impossible to see in the air, and the even their sensors found it difficult to penetrate through the flurry. On top of that, all the Autobot fliers were in the air. While the Decepticons Seekers were better dogfighters, the Aerialbots plus Blades, Powerglide, and Skyfire had the superior numbers, resulting in a standoff in the air as well as the ground.

 

Megatron and Optimus finally managed to gain their feet, arms out to maintain their balance on the slippery icy concrete of the vast parking lot. Optimus cautiously inched his way towards the building of the powerplant they were defending, hoping to have something to grab onto to remain upright. Megatron growled and made a move to step forward, but the shift in stance made his ped slip , and he had to windmill his arms to stay standing. The two leaders eyed each other, and their sprawled troops, and came to the same conclusion.

 

They hated winter. And they were done trying to fight in it today. Not that they would ever admit to agreeing.

 

“Decepticons, we are done here!” Megatron yelled over the crashes and exclamations of mechs fighting and falling. “Back to the Nemesis!” He activated his anti-gravs, warily watching Optimus, and the blaster he held in his direction- perfectly steady, despite a ped shifting on the ice- as he rose into the air. Megatron ex-vented in relief when he was safely in the air.

 

The rest struggled to untangle themselves, giving a few last punches and shots half-sparkedly, before following Megatron aloft, already grumbling about the slush melting under their armor.

 

The Seekers flew over just as the Autobots were picking themselves off the ground. Just in time to see Sideswipe slip and fall, taking Sunstreaker's legs out from underneath him. They landed in a heap, while Starscream laughed.

 

“Ha, you are as graceless on the ground as you are in the air, _pathetic_ grounders. No wonder you have wing envy,” Starscream cackled as he and the rest of the Seekers flew after the rest of the Decepticons making their way home.

 

Both twins snarled at the retreating Seeker. Oh, he was going to regret that parting remark. They helped the humans clean up and headed back to the Ark with the rest of the crew, all the while plotting revenge.

 

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

 

Weather kept the Autobots confined. The good news was that it also kept the Decepticons confined, as huge storms swept over the ocean above the Nemesis. Their human friends, however, braved the weather to visit the Ark. Sparkplug and his son, Spike, came bearing gifts and decorations.

 

Bumblebee was delighted to see them. “Spike, Sparkplug! What are you two doing here? Isn't it rather unsafe to be out in this weather? Even us Autobots are having trouble driving on all this snow and ice, and we have been driving for millenia. Not that I'm unhappy to see you! Just concerned. So what brings you?” he asked as he walked with them and helped them bring in the multitude of boxes that had been jammed into the back of the truck.

 

“Ah, I know how to drive in a little snow,” Sparkplug laughed. “I got the chains on the tires and plenty of litter and sandbags if I need it. But anyway, Spike insisted we come. Said he'd rather spend his snow days here than anywhere else, and help you guys decorate for Christmas.”

 

“Yeah! We don't have a tree, but we brought tons of garland and lights and stuff! Oh, and we brought food and clothes and stuff so we can camp out here until things clear up, like a camping trip!” Spike explained as he bounced along beside them, pointing over his shoulder at his backpack and the suitcase he dragged behind him. “I brought my sleeping bag and everything!”

 

Bumblebee chuckled, looking at the boxes with curiosity. “Sounds like fun. And decorating sounds nice, but what's Christmas?” he asked as they made their way into the common/rec room.

 

Spike gaped up at him, before exclaiming “Dude, you guys don't know about Christmas yet?! Ah man, I totally have to get you up to date!” Bumblebee put down the boxes and smiled at Spike as he bounced about, babbling a mile a minute explaining the human holiday.

 

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

 

Sideswipe was passing the rec room when he heard a bunch of excited talking. He walked in, greeting Bumblebee and his human friends, and headed over to the couch. He flopped down on it, bored, and flipped through some channels on the oversized TV the Autobots had installed. He listened with half an audial as Spike babbled on about some human holiday- probably the one that was depicted all over their entertainment programming right now- when something Spike said caught his attention.

 

“-the colors are red, green, and white. I don't remember why. Ha! If Optimus painted his blue parts green, he'd be all decked out for the holidays!” Spike chattered on.

 

Sideswipe sat up, grinning. Now, that was an _excellent_ idea. Now he just had to go talk to his brother and Wheeljack.

 

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

 

The bad weather lasted another week, before it blew away. No one was too surprised when the Decepticons attacked a power station as soon as the weather cleared. Even the Autobots had been feeling a little cabin fever, and they'd had the distractions of decorating and playing with their human friends in the snow.

 

Nearly all the Decepticons were out, and rearing to go, which left Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rather busy on the ground. Sideswipe growled, hoping for a chance to engage in a little jet-judo before the 'Cons left with what they had some for. Already the shuttles and Constructicons were loaded down with supplies and energon, and looked to be getting ready to leave. Sideswipe increased the fury of his assault on Motormaster, and managed to put him out just as Sunstreaker disengaged from Brawl. They looked at each other and grinned. Running, they barreled through the knots of fighting, headed to where Starscream stood on a hill, screeching and snarling out commands. A shot early in the fight had taken the Seeker out of the air, and he was grounded and angry. It also put him wonderfully in reach.

 

Starscream shrieked as he saw the twins charging his way, and turned to run. He wasn't quite fast enough and was tackled before he could get far. They rolled down the side of the hill, landing in a tangle at the bottom, half buried in the snow. Sides and Sunny managed to land on top and pressed the shrieking Seeker facedown into the snowy ground.

 

“Got a present for you Screamer,” Sideswipe purred into Starscream's audial, ignoring the jet's shouting and flailing. “The humans have a holiday this time of year and I figured we'd _infect_ you with the Christmas Spirit as well,” he crooned, while Sunstreaker chuckled low and menacing.

 

“ _Infect_!? What do you mean _infect_!?” Starscream yelped, catching onto that word immediately. “Get away from me!” he yelled, voice rising higher and getting screechier with every word, as he renewed his struggles to get away.

 

The twins merely laughed again, and Sideswipe slapped a device onto Starscream's back, right between his wings where he couldn't reach it. “Merry Christmas, Screamer,” Sideswipe smirked, before he and Sunstreaker released the Seeker and ran away.

 

Starscream scrambled up, desperately trying to reach the device on his back. He started running towards Soundwave, the nearest other Decepticon, hoping the TIC would help him. Maybe he had time to detach the thing before it went off. His trinemates felt his panic and were headed towards him as well, but Starscream didn't think they would make it- he could hear the device charging up even as he ran.

 

Just as Starscream reached Soundwave, and Thundercracker and Skywarp reached him, the device went off. A fine mist exploded from the thing, as well as a huge arcing cloud of electricity, which caught all four of the Decepticons, making them twitch and fritz for a few kliks.

 

When the static cleared from their visual feeds, they glanced at one another, wondering what that had been. “Starscream: explain,” demanded Soundwave.

 

“I was attacked by those twin pit-spawns, and they planted some kind of device on my back! They said they were, I quote, 'infecting me with the Christmas Spirit'!” Starscream explained hurriedly. His plating began to feel warm, buzzing almost, especially his forearms and lower legs. “I was attempting to get some help.” The buzzing was getting worse, and it was starting to itch. Starscream twitched. Thundercracker rubbed at his arm and flicked his wings. Even stoic Soundwave flared and reset his armor. Skywarp just stared at the three, brow ridges furrowed in confusion. Suddenly his optics got wide, and he looked at them, and then looked down at himself frantically.

 

“Um, guys, I think maybe they really did infect you with something,” Skywarp said, backing up slowly. When they looked blankly at him, while scratching and twitching their itching armor, Skywarp pointed at Starscream's arm. “Um, you- you guys are turning green...” he stammered, still backing away. Another frantic look at himself revealed that there were no green spots growing on his plating, and he sighed in relief.

 

“What?!” Starscream shrieked, and Thundercracker exclaimed in dismay when he looked at his own plating. Even Soundwave looked startled when he looked down and saw green spreading over his arms and chest. They batted and scratched at it, but to no effect. Within a breem, all three of them were green where once they had been blue. “I'll kill them!” Starscream yelled, turning and running towards where the twins had last been.

 

Unfortunately, the battle had continued despite the minor drama going on with the four, moving closer to where they stood, and Starscream managed to run right into the midst of Megatron and Optimus' wrestling match. He tripped over the leaders, landing on top of Optimus, getting in the way just as Megatron landed a punch. His fist hit Starscream in his back, right on the device still planted there. It crunched beneath Megatron's fist, sparking and fizzling, making Starscream gasp as static swept over him.

 

“Starscream you fool! What are you doing!” Megatron roared, lifting the Seeker by a wing and shaking him. Starscream yelped, optics still fuzzy from the static, and raised his arms in self defense. Megatron paused, a muttered “What?..” making Starscream reset his optics. Megatron was staring at Starscream's green arms in puzzlement.

 

Just then, Soundwave sent a broadcast to Megatron. ::Mission: success. Supplies and energon obtained. Request: return to base. Starscream: claims twins infected him with human virus... Soundwave, Thundercracker...: appear to also be infected. Soundwave: wish to return and research virus.::

 

::I see. Very well,:: Megatron replied, then yelled “Decepticons, return to base! We have what we came for!” He rose up, pulling Starscream with him until the Seeker activated his own anti-gravs. The Decepticons retreated, leaving the Autobots standing on the field, battered and a little confused.

 

The twins, however, were laughing. Well, Sunstreaker was smirking in a satisfied way, and Sideswipe was cackling so hard he had to lean on his brother to stay upright. Optimus looked at them, scratching his helm and raising a brow ridge, while the rest of the Autobots looked on in bemusement.

 

“Care to share the joke with us, Sideswipe?” Ratchet called, as he made his way to Optimus, scanning for injuries as he made his way through the assembled Autobots. No one was injured badly, and he nodded, satisfied they could manage until they got back to the Ark.

 

“Sure,” Sideswipe snickered. “I decided that the Decepticons needed to get into the holiday spirit- I tagged Starscream with a little present. It managed to go off on him, Thundercracker, and Soundwave. By the way Wheeljack it worked great!” He managed to get out before he devolved back into delighted laughter.

 

When it was obvious that Sideswipe wasn't going to be able to contain his mirth long enough to explain what he meant, Wheeljack spoke up. “Well, see, it was a little device I whipped up that would reprogram a mech's chromati-nanites. But it would only work on mechs with blue- and it would turn those parts green. You know, for Christmas.”

 

Optimus rubbed at his legs and chuckled. “Somehow I don't think the Decepticons appreciated that much,” he said, distractedly. By Unicron, the snow and grit in his seams was beginning to itch. “But it certainly explains Starscream's new look.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you should have seen them!” Sideswipe crowed, regaining a bit of control. “All green and panicking, and scratching at their armor. I got some _awesome_ image captures!” He laughed again.

 

Ratchet, who had finally made his way to Optimus, took one look at his leader and snorted. “Sideswipe!” he barked. “Just how far was the radius on that blasted thing!”

 

“Uh, not very far, we got lucky that Starscream ended up so close to the others, and that they had blue plating,” Sideswipe answered, still giggling. “Why?”

 

“Because,” Ratchet said, stepping to the side to reveal their fidgeting leader, “you managed to get Optimus!”

 

Optimus reset his optics and looked down. Sure enough, his hands and legs, and presumably his helm as well, were a bright holly green. He looked up to see the twins staring at him blankly. “Uh... not sure how that happened,” Sideswipe said at last, shrugging. Sunstreaker just shook his head and snorted, giving Sideswipe a look.

 

“Is it permanent?” Optimus asked, turning this way and that to check out his new colors. The green was bright, even, and smooth at least. He just wasn't sure he wanted to change- he liked his blue.

 

“Oh. No, it's not,” Wheeljack piped up. “It'll last until about the end of the month- until the end of the holidays I guess. It's just a temporary patch code, and your chromati-nanites will purge it and reset after a while.”

 

“Good,” Optimus smiled. “Until then I guess I will enjoy being festive.”

 

“I think it looks good on ya Boss Bot,” Jazz piped up. “Kinda makes me wanna try it. I don't have as much blue as ya, but I got enough ta show.” He rubbed at his hood, where his blue stripe lay.

 

“Perhaps Wheeljack will be willing to help you. And anyone else who wishes to,” Optimus said, with a smile.

 

“Alright, good good, fine, but can we get moving?” Ratchet groused. “It's cold as Unicron's blasted spark out here and I have injuries and dents I need to bang out.”

 

“Of course, Ratchet,” Optimus agreed. “Autobots, let's head home.”

 

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

 

Sideswipe proudly displayed his image captures in the rec room. A holoframe hung on the wall showing Starscream, Thundercracker, and Soundwave, all in green and red and white, with looks of dismay on their faces, and Skywarp cringing away from them.

 

Jazz got his wish, and was soon sporting a green racing stripe. Several others, Smokescreen, Beachcomber, Hot Spot, and a reluctant Tracks (who was talked into it by Mirage of all mechs), were soon sporting green as well. It became a bit of a trend, and those that had no blue to change used temporary paint to add touched of red, white, green, and even gold to their plates. (Hound and the Dinobots in particular had fun with the red.)

 

The Decepticons did attack again, but Starscream turned tail and ran, followed by Thundercracker, when the Autobots showed up, all in Christmas colors and belting out Jingle Bells at the top volume of their vocalizers. Even Soundwave looked unsure. That raid broke off quickly after that, and the Decepticons left unsuccessful, giving the Autobots wary looks over their shoulders.

 

It became something of a holiday tradition. They didn't see much of the Decepticons in December after that.

 

The End

<<<<>o8o<>>>>

 


End file.
